Damage revised
by spikesbint16
Summary: Takes place during Damage after the gang finds out where Dana was tortured. Buffy saves Spike, not Angel. Spuffy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is lord. He owns it all.

AN: First Fic. Please review and tell me how it is.

Summery: Takes place after Angel and his team finds out where Dana was tortured and Andrew runs in. Buffy saves Spike not Angel.

Damage Revised.

Spike sleepily opened his eyes and looked around the factory that he was chained up in. From the corner of the room he heard, "Piece by piece."

"What did you do…?" He asked, his voice slurring from the drugs she'd given him.

"Shh," Dana interrupted. "Stay quiet. I'll let you go."

Spike watched her walk out from the shadows and began breathing heavily, trying attempting to fight the darkness threatening to consume him. "You hammer sack. What did you do… to me?"

"Losing all your pieces," She replied. "Not weak." She brings a bloodied knife out from behind her back. She walked in front of him, the knife at her side. "Can't touch me anymore."

Fear overwhelmed him when her words sunk in. Preparing himself for the worst, he raises his arms up. His eyes widened. Both of his arms end in a bloody mess, hands missing.

"Oh god," He whispers. "I can't feel my…" His head leans to one side and his eyes flutter shut.

"No!" Dana shouts as she backhands him. His head flies to the other side and he shakes it to get rid of the looming unconsciousness. "No more mommy, no more daddy, no more hands. You can't touch me ever again." She tells him as her eyes fill with unwanted tears.

"I never touched you," Spike said as he looked at her in confusion.

"Shut Up!" Dana yells, hitting him again.

"Stop." Spike pleaded. "You got it wrong. Your brains all jumbled. I never hurt you." Dana begins to walk away, not wanting to hear. "It wasn't me." She whips back around to look at him, her confusion evident. "I've done my share of bad, but your not one of them.

Dana looks at him, but it isn't him she's seeing. Flashbacks fill her head. Flashback of what happened, of the man who actually hurt her.

Outside the factory

Buffy looked to the entrance to the factory and scowled. Angel had told her that she couldn't go in without him and his team from Wolfram and Hart. Evil incorporated. Andrew and the other slayers were behind them all with a few steel vans, ready to take Dana and go back to the Watcher's council in Cleveland.

She'd gotten the call less than an hour earlier, while sitting in her hotel room in downtown L.A. Andrew was supposed to have called her with an update and he was late, so when he did call she was furious.

"Andrew! What the hell took you so long?" Buffy had yelled into the phone when she picked it up.

"Buffy…" Andrew started.

"No! What's going on? Why are you just now calling? Have…"

Andrew interrupted, "Buffy listen. There's trouble. Dana got away." He sighed before adding. "Look this is going to sound…"

"Andrew just spit it out."

"Spike's alive." Andrew told her. "Spike's alive and I think she's got him."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but we don't have a lot of time. Meet us at the docks. There's an abandoned distillery there. That's where they are."

She did come. Spike was back. That was the only thing on her mind. Not Dana. Not Angel. Spike. Her Spike. He was back and he was hurt. She had to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: Joss owns the show and characters.

AN: wow 3 good reviews are definitely more than I expected. The first part of the last chapter and the first of this are dialogue used from Angel season five. Episode: Damage.

Dana eyes finally refocused on Spike and she shakes her head slightly. It couldn't be true.

Spike sighed as she came out of her trance. "You've got me confused with another man." He told her, desperate to convince her that he hadn't done anything to harm her. "Look, visions are mixing with your real memories, right? All stuffed in your head." He raised his voice slightly, willing her to believe him. "Other slayers, other places. New York… China..."

She looks at him while speaking in Chinese. The same words that the slayer he killed in the Boxer Rebellion had spoken to him before he snapped her neck.

"That's what you're remembering. Other Slayers." He told her.

Dana kneeled down in front of him. "You killed her." She stated.

"Yes," he said quietly, "but…"

"You killed them both," her eyes locked on his accusingly.

Spike closed his eyes briefly as he was filled with regret over what he'd done all those years ago. "That and worse," he replied. "But I was never here." His voice hitched.

Dana shook her head again before repeatedly punching him in the face. "Doesn't matter," she yelled and picked up the nearly forgotten knife off of the floor.

Spike tried to block out the pain and darkness that was once again threatening to overwhelm him.

"Head and heart. Keep cutting till you see dust." She said as she raised the knife. Spike's eyes widened and fear again coursed through him.

Buffy and Angel walked down the hall of the factory. Behind them followed over a dozed SWAT from Wolfram and Hart and Wes and Fred.

Buffy walked a little faster when she saw a door. The door to the basement. The same basement Dana was abused in.

"Angel, I'm going down." She stated, turning around to look at her ex. I'm going to try to see if I can sub-due her without using a lot of force."

Angel just nodded and signaled to his men to wait for orders.

Buffy walked to the door and pushed it open, descending the step quietly. When she reached the bottom step she stifled a gasp at the sight before her. Spike was chained to metal pipes, both of his arms ending in bloody stubs, his hands missing. Dana was crouched in front of him with a blood covered bone saw in hand.

"Head and heart." She heard Dana say. "Keep cutting till you see dust." She watched in horror as the psycho Slayer raised the bone saw to Spike's throat and ran at her when she saw the fear in Spike's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

AN. Sorry guys. Busy week. Haven't had the chance to get on to write this. Thanks for the great reviews.

"Head and Heart. Keep cutting till you see dust." Dana shouted, raising the blade to Spike's throat.

Buffy reached out and grabbed the other Slayers wrist, pulling her up and away from the vampire on the floor.

"Dana." Buffy said calmly, hoping to avoid fighting with her. "You don't want to do this." She took a small step toward her, but Dana just backed away. "I'm here to help you, okay. I'm a slayer as well. Not going to hurt you."

Dana nodded, but kept backing away. She knew who this was. She'd had some visions about her also.

"Dana, the man that hurt you is dead now. His name was Walter Kindle. He was killed trying to rob a liquor store five years ago. He's dead Dana. He can't hurt you ever again."

"Can't hurt me. Not weak anymore. Strong. Slayer." She said as she clenched her fists.

"That's right, Dana. You're strong. You are a Slayer, but you need help. I can help you." Buffy insisted, her eyes drifting over to look at Spike. She felt her heart clench at the site of him so beaten. Seeing him again, no matter how hurt he was, made her want to throw her arms around him and hug him, never letting go. She turned back to Dana. When she nodded, Buffy sighed in relief.

Shots rang out from behind Dana and she jerked with each one. Angel caught her before she had time to fall to the ground unconscious. Gently he lay her down and told his men to take her, but Buffy's voice stopped them in her tracks.

"Leave her." She said, not looking up from where she was kneeling by Spike. "My people will take her. Get med team down here now."

"You heard the lady." One of Angel's men told the others. "Get med team down here stat."

Buffy watched as Spike leaned his head back against the pole and sighed. His eyes fluttered closed and unconsciousness claimed him yet again. She ran her fingers over his face, convincing herself that he was real and staying, then pulled out her cell phone and had Andrew and a few of the other slayers come down to get Dana.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel knocked on the door to his childe's room. Buffy looked at him from her place by Spike's bed. He was still out cold, but his arms were both reattached.

"Hey," He said as he walked into the room. He saw how tired she looked and sighed. "How is he?"

Buffy looked down at Spike a few moments before looking up again and answering, "Better I think. He hasn't been awake since last night at the factory."

"Oh," Angel replied. He sat down next to the slayer in another chair. "Have you slept at all?" He asked her concerned.

"Couldn't if I wanted to." She sighed, idly running her hand over the bandage on Spike's arm. "I just found out yesterday that he was alive. By Andrew no less." She looked at him accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He could see the tears welling in her eyes, but he couldn't answer her. Telling her that Spike was alive hadn't been on his list of things to do. He was hoping to avoid a reunion between the two blondes. Knowing that Buffy had moved on to his rambunctious, cocky, now ensouled childe, hurt him.

"It wasn't his fault, pet," Spike whispered.

Both heads swung around to look at him. "Spike. Are you okay?" Buffy asked, desperate to hear that he was fine.

Spike looked down at his arms and then nodded, happy to see that his limbs were again there.

"A lot of pain?" Angel asked from the corner of the room.

"More than I'd like," Spike said, raising his eyebrows at his sire. "Not as much as you would, though." Slowly he turned his head away from both of them. "Guess it's what I deserve."

Buffy shook her head vehemently as she said, "No you don't. You don't deserve this."

Spike cut her off. "The lass thought I killed her family, Buffy. Am I supposed to complain that hers wasn't one of the million families that I did kill?" He spoke, his voice soft and laced with pain.

Buffy stared silently at her vampire. This was how he really felt. What was really going through his head. She laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him when he looked up.

"How is she?" he asked softly, as if afraid to ask.

"Andrew and some of the other slayers took her back to the new Watcher's Council in Cleveland. She's been put in a holding cell there and is undergoing therapy. Hopefully we can help her. Although she won't be allowed to go out without supervision at anytime. She's going to be fine though."

Spike nodded and relaxed into the pillow, his eyes closing for a few moments. Buffy sensed his fatigue and looked at Angel, who gave a short nod of his head and stalked out of the room, not bothering with a goodbye. Seeing that he was gone she smiled down Spike and crawled up onto the bed with him, careful to avoid his injured arm. Gently she laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep, a small pasted on her lips.

Spike opened his eyes when he felt his slayers heart beat slow as she slept. He smiled and kissed her forehead. His love was here with him, making the pain of loosing his arms a little better. He closed his eyes once more, resting.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss... what else can i say. I'm only borrowing them...Oh please Joss let me have Spike.

AN sorry for not getting this out sooner. schools been kicking my ass. i'll update as soon as i can.

Chapter 5

A few rooms down from where Buffy and Spike slept, a brunette sits up in her bed suddenly. Her eyes are wide and she's gasping for much needed air. She looked around the room and furrows her brow, trying to remember anything on how she got here. It looked like a hospital room, but she didn't remember being hurt anytime soon. She looked over her body to be sure and then pressed the nurse button on the side of her bed. Hopefully she would be getting some answers.

The telephone in Angel's office gave a loud shrill, startling the half awake vampire. Rubbing his eyes he reached over and took the phone off the hook, expecting it to be more business. "Hello?" he asked groggily. Instantly he perked up, his eyes opening wide. "When?" he listened for a few more seconds before slamming the phone back into the receiver and rushing out of the room to the hospital wing.

He stopped in Wes's, Fred's and Gunn's offices to tell them the news and then yelled for someone to call Lorne and meet them upstairs. In Cordelia's room. She was awake.

Buffy heard the commotion out in the hall and slid out of the bed, careful not to wake the peaceful vampire. She saw all of Angel's team rushing to a room down the hall from hers and followed. Inside she saw a very confused Cordelia Chase sitting in the bed with Angel at her side. Cordy's eyes met hers and instantly looked questioningly at Angel. Buffy almost laughed when she saw the accusing look in her eyes.

"It's not like that Cordy. He still very much loves you." She smiled at the girl, hoping that she was reassuring her. Angel and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Buffy's moved on to Spike." Gunn told Cordy.

"Spike? As in tried to kill us all, Spike? Or another one?" Cordy questioned.

"The first one." Buffy caught the look that Cordy was giving her and added, "He's different though. He's obviously not trying to kill me. He's changed. He loves me. I love him."

"Aww." Cordy looked around the room at her friends and asked, "So where am I and where's Conner?"

Angel's eyes widened and he listened to his friends ask who Connor was. "You're in Wolfram and Hart hospital." Angel told her, hoping to curb the questions about Conner to another subject.

Cordy looked at him strangely and then yelled, "WHAT? Why the _HELL_ am I here?"

Buffy almost laughed at Cordelia's reaction, but decided not to. Instead she went up to her and gave her a brief hug, whispering that if she needed anything she was just down the hall, then left.

When she got to Spike's room she saw him pacing around. When he heard the door open he spun toward it and then sagged in relief. "Hey you okay?" She asked, concerned by his actions.

"Yeah," He shook his head. "I thought that you being here was a dream. I thought that I'd imagined it. That or you had _left._"

She walked over to him and put her arms around him, hugging him close to her. "Sorry," she whispered into his neck. "I heard some noises outside the door and decided to check it out. Cordy's awake and I went in and said hi and then came right back here."

Spike let out a small breath. "Oh," He wrapped his arms around her the best that he could without hurting himself, breathing her in. He couldn't express how much he'd missed his golden slayer.

"Spike?" Buffy asked as she pulled out of his embrace. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked at her for a second as he thought about the answer to her question. "Luv, I..."

"Why did you let me think that you were dead for good. You could have called me or something." She ranted, tears filling her eyes as she thought about it some more.

"Pet, Buffy, look at me. I didn't call you because i couldn't. I was physically unable to pick up a phone. Or anything else for that matter. I was a ghost luv." he looked at her, pulling her gently back into his arms. "I couldn't do anything."

Buffy sniffled and buried her head in Spike's chest. "I'm sorry." she said, her words muffled by his shirt. Spike nodded and kissed the top of her head, leading her back to the bed. "I love you Spike."

"I love you too, my love."

Suddenly the doors burst open and a young woman stood in the door way with a huge redwood stake in one hand, the other hand on her slim waist. "There you are."


	6. Chapter 6

AN… well sorry it's taken so long. I'm in some weird places with things right now and unfortunately updating has been on the very end of my list of priorities. Although I can't give up on this fic…this I do know. Hehe. You guys are great. Thanks for all of the good reviews. I'm thinking about putting another fic up here so just fyi. On with Chapter 5.

Previously…

Buffy sniffled and buried her head in Spike's chest. "I'm sorry." she said, her words muffled by his shirt. Spike nodded and kissed the top of her head, leading her back to the bed. "I love you Spike."

"I love you too, my love."

Suddenly the doors burst open and a young woman stood in the door way with a huge redwood stake in one hand, the other hand on her slim waist. "There you are."

"There you are."

Buffy looked at the young brunette and let out a wide grin. "Dawnie." She got up and rushed over to her sister who set down the stake and hugged her. "I thought that you were with Giles in England." Buffy said to her sister.

"I was until Andrew brought Dana to us and told us what was going on around here." Dawn shook her head and smiled at the thought of her boyfriend being the proverbial hero in this situation. "So Giles bought some tickets and we flew here." Looking around the room her smile faltered when she saw the other person in the room.

Spike saw her smile fade and sighed. He stood up and started heading for the door figuring that the sisters needed time to themselves. He was half way to the door when a small but powerful hand grabbed his and pulled him back. He smiled at Buffy and lowered his head to place a sweet kiss on her lips. He began to walk to the door again, but Buffy kept a tight hold on his wrist.

"Spike?" Dawn asked from behind him. When he turned to her she slapped him hard in the face and then tackled him in a hug. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and put his cheek on the top of her head. He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest, whispering that things were okay.

"Don't you ever do that again. Got it?" She sniffed as she pulled away from him. He smiled and nodded, ruffling her hair slightly. She frowned as she tried to put it back in place.

Buffy came up behind them and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you." She whispered in his ear and smiled when he repeated it.

Dawn smiled at the display and then wider when a knock sounded at the door. She looked over and walked up to Andrew, pulling him to her and kissing him. (AN: I know that most of you hate that pair, but I think it's kinda cute.)

Spike's jaw dropped as he watched his bit kiss the geek. He looked down at Buffy then back over to the couple. Buffy laughed at the look on his face and pulled him back over toward the bed.

"It's okay. That's what I thought when she first told me. He's good for her though. From what I've seen he really loves her." Buffy told him. "And she loves him. For some weird reason." She smiled at the affectionate couple and leaned her head on Spike's shoulder.

"So how long 'ave they been together luv?" Spike asked, figuring out a great threat to use on Andrew if he ever hurt his li'l bit.

"Since our last night in Sunnydale. They told me when we were in Rome, and I've been living with seeing their affection since." She smiled a little at the memory of Dawn telling Buffy not to kill her boyfriend.

"Angel why did you bring me here?" Cordelia asked as they walked to Angel's office. "What's going on and where the hell is Connor?"

Cordy had finally be released by the doctors and she gave them hell for keeping her there longer than necessary. She didn't like the fact that Angel was working with the company that had been trying to kill them since they'd come to L.A. Something was definitely wrong here.

"I brought you here because I didn't know what else to do. You were in a coma, Conner was in trouble and they said that Buffy needed help in Sunnydale and the information that she needed could only be found through their archives. I figured that we could do good here, that we could make a difference. I thought things would be better if we worked from here."

"I understand that you want to make things better, but why here Angel? Why not somewhere else," she asked as she put her arm around his waist. "And where is Conner?"

"He's with another family. One that will care for him better and give him a better life than I ever could. That was one of the reasons I agreed to come here, Cordy. They took away his memories of us and replaced them with ones from growing up with a real family." He sighed and shook his head. "I thought I was making the right decision."

Cordy looked at him and stopped. He noticed that she wasn't right behind him and stopped as well, looking back at her. "You did. Conner's happy right? You're making a difference here right? So you did make the right decision, it's just one that I wouldn't think that you would make." She hugged him and sighed as she felt like she was coming home.

Angel tightened his grip on her and also sighed, glad that she was awake and in his arms once again. She was safe and that was all that mattered.

_AN. So I was wondering…Should Buffy and Spike go back to Rome or Stay in L.A.? Let me know. _

_Thanks to EVERYONE who has commented. Okay so I think that I need a beta but I don't really know how that works so if someone could explain that it would be good. Lol._

_Spikebint_


	7. Chapter 7

AN…

Sorry it's been so freakin long guys. Will update, I promise. That is if anyone is still wanting more.

-spikesbint


End file.
